Quand Harry rencontre Drago
by la-tite-drey
Summary: **chapitre 10 ** Fic FINIE !!! hélas oui ... bon ben venez voir !! je vous dis rien de plus sinon, vous saurez la fin sans la lire ... laissez des reviews aussi !!
1. Acceptation

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago.  
  
  
  
Auteur : la_tite_drey ( ç-à-d moi )  
  
  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas ma première fic mais c'est la première fois que je fais un slash alors …  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi …  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Septembre.  
  
  
  
« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin  
  
  
  
Ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin  
  
  
  
C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi  
  
  
  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi  
  
  
  
Celui qui a combattu et vaincu  
  
  
  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »  
  
  
  
C'est qu'elle a de la tête cette petite Weasley. J'ai du mal à l'avoué mais c'est vrai.  
  
  
  
Elle LE décrit tellement bien. Tout correspond.  
  
  
  
Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux noirs … et j'irai même jusqu'à dire son beau corps musclé, ses lèvres sensuelles, ses mains … qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré le contact de ses mains si …  
  
  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
En cours de Potion.  
  
  
  
-Bon faites des groupes de deux. Dit Rogue  
  
  
  
-Quoi que non, je vais faire les groupes. Ajouta-t-il.  
  
  
  
Harry s'attendait au pire.  
  
  
  
-Potter avec … Malefoy ( Drago soupira de joie ).  
  
  
  
-Weasley avec … Crabbe.  
  
  
  
-Granger avec … Parkinson.  
  
  
  
……  
  
  
  
-Bon maintenant, ouvrez vos livres à la page 72. Lisez ce qu'il faut faire et ensuite, préparez la potion de ratatinage. Nous la testerons à la fin du cours. Dit Rogue.  
  
  
  
Tous se mirent au travail.  
  
  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça Malefoy ? Dit Harry ayant les joues un peu rosies.  
  
  
  
-Je TE regarde pas. Je vois juste que tu es en train de couper les têtes de limaces ou lieux des queues des limaces. Répondit Drago.  
  
  
  
-T'as cas le faire si t'es si parfait. S'emporta Harry.  
  
  
  
-Donne-moi ça ?!  
  
  
  
Drago prit les ingrédients en touchant la main de Harry qui rougit violement.  
  
  
  
« Qu'elle sensation » Se dit-il.  
  
  
  
*****Fin du Flash Back*****  
  
  
  
ses mains si … douces ! Oui, elles sont douces comme de la soie.   
  
  
  
J'aimerais tant que ses mains me caressent, que ses cheveux me chatouillent, que ses lèvres m'embrassent, que ses yeux me laissent rêver …  
  
  
  
Je commence seulement à l'accepter mais …  
  
  
  
… j'aime HARRY POTTER.  
  
  
  
C'est dur à croire mais cela est vrai.  
  
  
  
Mais lui dire serait à mes risques et périls.  
  
  
  
Si lui ne ressent rien pour moi, il ne va pas se gêner d'aller dire à toute l'école que je suis gay et mon poste de « monsieur-celui-qui-est-craint-de-tous » deviendra « monsieur-le-craint-de-tous-est-gay ».  
  
  
  
Je n'en ai pas très envie.  
  
Mais une chose est sûre, Weasley n'aura pas Potter.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Les poèmes, c'est pas mon fort mais je vais quand même vous Le décrire.  
  
  
  
« Ses cheveux sont blonds comme l'herbe en plein hiver  
  
  
  
Ses yeux me font rentrer dans un océan de tristesse  
  
  
  
C'est mon ange et c'est mon roi  
  
  
  
Je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi. »  
  
  
  
Voilà, je vous avais prévenu que j'étais nul mais bon.  
  
  
  
Vous devez avoir découvert de qui je parlais. Si non, ben c'est de Malefoy.  
  
  
  
Oui je sais, vous vous demandez si je ne suis pas fou mais non, je suis réellement conscient de ce que j'écris.  
  
  
  
Au début, j'ai eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à l'accepter mais j'aime DRAGO MALEFOY.  
  
  
  
A vrai dire, je me pose encore certaine question sur le jour où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.  
  
  
  
*****Flash Back*****  
  
  
  
Pendant le dîner, dans la Grande Salle.  
  
  
  
BOUM !! PAN !! PSHITTT !! …  
  
  
  
Toute la salle se retourna vers la table des Serpentard, où des feux d'artifices j'aïssaient de partout.  
  
  
  
Harry vit Drago qui le regardait. Il le regarda à son tour et à sa vue, attrapa deux petites pommettes roses sur ses joues.  
  
  
  
Drago du l'apercevoir car un instant après, il passa langoureusement sa langue sur ses lèvres et lança à Harry un regard sensuel.  
  
  
  
Après avoir vu cela, Harry devint rouge pivoine et sortit de la Grande Salle en courrant sous les regards étonnés des autres élèves et le regard satisfait de Drago.  
  
  
  
Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, passa le tableau, alla dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit à baldaquin.  
  
  
  
Il pensa : « Pourquoi je rougit quand je le regarde ? Ce n'est pas la première fois en plus. Au cours de Potion par exemple. Et puis, je me demande pourquoi Malefoy m'a fait ça. Est-ce qu'il serait … amoureux de moi ? Et Harry, il serait temps de te reprendre. C'est de Malefoy que tu parles ! »  
  
  
  
Depuis ce jour, j'ai essayé de l'accepter ce qui est chose faite.  
  
  
  
Maintenant, il faut que j'élimine Parkinson. C'est une vraie merde cette fille, un obstacle.  
  
  
  
Un obstacle à quoi ? A mon amour pour Drago.  
  
  
  
Mais vous allez me dire : Pourquoi je lui dit pas ?  
  
  
  
Eh bien parce que c'est Malefoy et s'il n'a pas de sentiments envers moi, il ne se gênera pas pour dire à toute l'école que je suis gay. Ma réputation de « le-survivant » deviendra « le-survivant-est-gay » et ça, je n'en ai pas envie du tout.  
  
  
  
Mais bon, ne pensons pas trop au pire.  
  
  
  
Pour le moment, tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'on me laisse rêver à ma guise que ses cheveux me chatouillent, que ses doigts me caressent, que ses lèvres ( oh ses lèvres si sensuelles ) me lèchent et m'embrassent, que je puisse plonger dans son regard su ténébreux … et j'en passe.  
  
  
  
Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'établisse un plan pour le conquérir.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voilà, j'ai fini pour mon premier chapitre.  
  
  
  
Je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas à ma première fic mais à mon premier slash.  
  
  
  
Aussi, je sais que les fics entre Drago et Harry arrivent de plus en plus souvent mais vu que ce sont mes persos préférés, j'ai voulu commencé par eux.  
  
  
  
Si vous avez des questions, des réflexion, des commentaires, des remarques, des félicitations ( ce que je préfère par dessus tout ), des idée ou des trucs du genre, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer.  
  
  
  
Gros gros bisous à vous tous et j'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews ( même si cela n'est pas très important ).  
  
  
  
La_tite_drey ( Audrey ). 


	2. Souffrance? Amour? Les deux font un bel ...

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la_tite_drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Vu que je suis en vacances, j'essaie d'écrire beaucoup beaucoup, j'écrirai 1 chapitre par jour et j'essayerai de les faire de plus en plus long.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais bien à l'extraordinaire J.K.Rowling.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
2. Souffrance? Amour? Les deux font un bel ensemble.  
  
Je me demande encore pourquoi j'écris dans un journal.  
  
Si jamais je le perdais et qu'il tombait en de mauvaises mains ... je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se passera.  
  
Mais il faut bien que je me vide.   
  
Je n'ai personne à qui me confier tandis que Harry a Weasley et Granger.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir des amis comme eux.  
  
Surtout ces temps-ci.  
  
Hier, il sait passer quelque chose qui me resteras graver à jamais dans la mémoire.  
  
Je me pose encore des questions.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
Drago courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait.  
  
Son père venait de la battre parce qu'il ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort.  
  
Il commençait à attraper un ématome autour de l'oeil droit et avait quelques égratinures.  
  
Il sentait ses forces le quitter progressivement puis s'évanoui.  
  
Harry marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
  
Il voulait rester seul pour réfléchir.  
  
Il arriva à un tournant et découvrit ... MALEFOY ?!  
  
Harrr courrut vers le corps inanimé de Drago.  
  
-Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? Il faut tout de suite t'emmener à l'infermerie ! S'exclama Harry  
  
Drago ouvrit légèrement les yeux à l'entente de son nom et découvrit ... POTTER ?!  
  
-Drago? Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Harry en montrant les égratinures.  
  
-Père ... battre ... mal ... aller ... infirmerie ... Potter ... aime ... puis plus rien.  
  
Drago venait de s'évanouir à nouveau.   
  
Harry resta immobile quelques instants essayant d'assimiler ses derniers mots.  
  
Puis, Harry commença à courrir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en croisant des élèves que le regardaient bizarement.  
  
Il arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh le regarda essayer de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Puis, Harry partir en courrant et Mme Pomfresh le suivit.  
  
Après qelques minutes de course active, elle découvrit le corps inanimé de Drago Malefoy.  
  
-Potter, aller chercher Dumbledore et dites-lui de me rejoindre à l'infirmerie.  
  
Harry ne se le fit pas demander deux fois.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Je suis dans l'infirmerie tout à fait soigné mais j'ai encore mal à quelques endroit alors, Mme Pomfresh veut me garder.  
  
Je pense, je réfléchis ...  
  
" Je me demande bien pourquoi il était si inquiet en me voyant. Il était au bord des larmes.   
  
Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il aurait des sentiments pour moi à part la haine?  
  
Mais non voyons Drago. C'est de Potter que tu parles ! ... "  
  
Voilà où j'en suis. Il va vraiment falloir que je me bouge le cul si je le veux pour moi tout seul.  
  
Mais comment ? Par hiboux ? Première solution mais devinera-t-il que ça vient de moi?   
  
Hum ... m'étonnerais.  
  
Bon je vais me tenir à ma première idée, ne fusse que pour qu'il sache qu'il a un admirateur.  
  
Il me LE faut.  
  
Je l'aime !! Mon amour pour lui grandit de jour en jour, à mon plus grand bonheur.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il souffre. Je souffre.  
  
Il faut que je l'aide.  
  
Il a besoin d'aide.  
  
Je l'aime et je serais près à tout pour le rendre heureux.  
  
Par exemple, tuer son père pour l'avoir battu ! Je le haïs ce Lucius Malefoy.  
  
En fait, je me demande encore pourquoi je raconte tout ça dans un journal au lieu d'en parler à mes amis.  
  
Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, ils me laissent sur le côté et je commence à perdre confiance en eux.  
  
Et puis, j'ai trop peur de leur réaction.  
  
Vous devez vous demandez comment je sais qu'il souffre, comment je sais qu'il sait fait battre par son père?  
  
Eh bien je vais vous racontre ça.  
*****  
" Je me promenais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Seul.  
  
J'avais besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Je tourne à un couloir et découvre ... MALEFOY ?!  
  
Il était étendu par terre, évanoui.  
  
Je crie son nom, lui demande ce qu'il à, qui lui a fait ça.  
  
Il bredouille ces quelques mots : Père ... battre ... mal ... aller ... infirmerie ... Potter ... aime ...   
  
Ey puis, plus rien, il vient de s'évanouir à nouveau.  
  
Ses derniers mots me reste dans la tête, j'ai du mal à les assimiler.  
  
Puis, je me rend compte qu'il est toujours évanoui alors je cours jsque l'infirmerie.  
  
Les élèves que je croisent me regardent bizarement.  
  
Arrivé à l'infirmerie, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle en vain.  
  
Je cours dehors et Mme Pomfresh du comprendre mon geste car elle me suite en courrant.  
  
On arrive enfin près de Drago.  
  
Elle me dit d'aller chercher Dumbledore et lui dire d'aller rejoindre Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.  
  
Je ne me le fit pas répéter deux fois.  
  
J'y cours le plus vite que je peux.  
  
J'arrive devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore et me rend compte que je n'ai pas le mot de passe.  
  
J'essaie : Chocogrenouille / Sucette à la fraise / Fizwizbiz / Bulles Baveuses / Gnomes au poivre / Souris glacée /   
  
Enfin je trouve : Vive les moldus.  
  
La statue pivota.   
  
Je monte l'escalier et entre en trombe dans le bureau sans frapper.  
  
-Infirmerie ... Mme Pomfresh ... Drago ... blessé et je sors en courrant. Dumbledore me suit.  
  
On arrive à l'infirmerie.  
  
Dumbledore me dit de retourner dans mon dortoir.  
  
J'insiste pour rester mais Dumbledore est le plus fort et je me soumet aux ordres.  
  
Avant de partir, je lui demande de me tenir au courant et après, je pars vers le dortoir, déçu. "  
*****  
Voilà toute l'histoire.   
  
Je me pose encore des questions sur ses derniers mots : Potter ... aime.   
  
Et aussi sur le regard qu'il m'a jeté.  
  
Un mélange d'amour et de haine, de souffrance et de joie.  
  
Son regard exprimait aussi autre chose.  
  
Remain ready of me !  
  
Do not give up me !  
  
Help me, i need you !  
  
Mais peut-être que je me trompe. J'espère que oui.  
  
Maintenant que je me suis fait à l'idée que je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy, je réalise que je l'aime plus que tout.  
  
Chaque jour que je passe sans lui me rend de plus en plus renforgné, malheureux, triste.  
  
Même Ron et Hermione, malgré leur grande occupation, on remarqué que j'allais pas très biebn ces temps-ci.  
  
Mon amour pour lui grandit de jour en jour.  
  
Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre mais comment?  
  
Je vais lui envoyer une lettre.  
  
Sans signature pour laisser le mystère mais juste pour qu'il sache que quelqu'un pense à lui chaque minutes de sa misérable vie.  
  
Bon, si je le veux rien que pour moi, il faut que je me bouge le cul.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Voilà, le chapitre 2 est terminé.  
  
J'espère qu'il vous à plus.  
  
Laisser moi une review.  
  
J'écris dès demain la suite. Elle va bientot arriver quoi!  
  
Gros bizou à tous.  
  
la_tite_drey  
||  
||  
\ / \ /  
  
Review 


	3. Ton admirateur secret

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voici le chapitre 3. Pour le chapitre 4, je ne serais peut-être pas le mettre en ligne demain car je serais très occupée ( hein steph lol ) mais il sera quand même écrit et je vous le promets pour mardi.  
  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la formidable créatrice de notre sorcier préféré, J.K.Rowling.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
3. "Ton admirateur secret".  
  
"Oh mon bébé, mon amour  
  
Je tiendrai le coup  
  
Jusqu'à ton retour  
  
Sans baissé les bras  
  
Même dans les mauvais jours. "  
  
Voilà +- à quoi se résume ma vie.   
  
Je suis rentré de l'infirmerie il y a quelques jours.  
  
J'ai eu une belle surprise aujourd'hui.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
Il faisait beau dehors. Drago rêvassait.  
  
De quoi ? De qui ? La question ne se pose pas.  
  
De Harry Potter bien sûr. Qui n'avait pas deviner ?  
  
Soudain, Drago sursauta à la vue d'un hibou à la fenêtre.  
  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau se dirigea vers son lit.  
  
Drago prit la lettre que lui tendait le hibou.  
  
Il fut surpris de voir sur l'enveloppe : Pour mon amour Drago.  
  
Ce message était entouré de petit coeur et ... et oui, il ne rêvait pas, l'enveloppe sentait le parfum pour homme !  
  
Il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe.  
  
La lettre était courte, comme il aimait.  
  
" Salut mon Drago chéri.  
  
Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime.  
  
je ne te dirai pas qui je suis mais tu le découvriras petit à petit.  
  
A bientôt j'espère.  
  
- xox -  
  
Ton admirateur secret. "  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Je suis très surpris par la signature.  
  
J'ai donc un admirateur secret qui plus est, c'est un garçon !  
  
Mais je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est que cette lettre soit écrite par Harry.  
  
-Aïe ! Le hibou vient de me mordre.  
  
Je suppose qu'il attend que je lui donne ma réponse.  
  
Je prend une plume et un parchemin.  
  
Je note une courte réponse, très courte.  
  
Voilà, le hibou vient de partir.  
  
Maintenant, je vais aller déjeuner car je ne nie pas que je meurs de fin.  
  
Et puis, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Harry.  
  
Trop longtemps même.  
  
Je ne m'arrêterai jamais de la dire.  
  
J'aime HARRY POTTER !  
  
Oui je sais, vous devez vous en lasser de me voir toujours dire çaa mais bon.  
  
J'oubliais, je n'ai pas reconnu à qui appartient le hibou.  
  
Il a du prendre un hibou de l'école pour ne pas que je le reconnaisse.  
  
Bon maintenant, je vais manger sinon je vais mourrir sur place.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Il faut absolument que j'envoi une lettre à Drago.  
  
Je viens d'aller chercher un hibou à la volière.  
  
Je ne vais pas envoyer la lettre avec Hedwige, il l'a reconnaîtrais.  
  
Bon, premièrement sur l'enveloppe, j'écris " Pour mon amour Drago ".   
  
Je fais quoi maintenant?   
  
Haa, je sais. J'asperge l'enveloppe de mon parfum préféré et je dessines pleins de petits coeurs.  
  
Oui voilà, ça donne bien.  
  
Maintenant, passons à la lettre.  
  
"Cher Dragonouchet ". Non, trop bébète !  
  
"Salut mon bébé à moi". Non, trop direct !  
  
"Salut mon Drago chéri". Oui, voilà, parfait !  
  
Voilà, je vais commencer par ça.  
  
Ensuite, je vais lui déclarer mon amour. Mais ça va faire trop cour comme lettre ça.  
  
Il va se demander qui je suis alors, je lui dirais qu'il le découvrira bientôt.  
  
Bon, allez, concentre-toi Harry.  
  
"Salut mon Drago chéri.  
  
Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je t'aime.  
  
Je ne te dirai pas qui je suis mais tu le découvriras petit à petit.  
  
- xox -  
  
Ton admirateur secret. "  
  
Voilà, terminer.  
  
J'aime particulièrement la signature.  
  
Ca veut tout dire.  
  
Bon, je viens d'attacher la lettre à la patte du hibou. Je lui dis bien d'attendre que Drago lui donne une réponse.  
  
Bon, il est temps d'aller déjeuner.  
  
Je reviendrai après si j'ai reçu une réponse. Espèrons que oui.  
  
***  
  
Je l'ai reçu ! Je l'ai reçu. J'ai reçu sa réponse !! Youpi.  
  
Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.  
  
Pas devant tous mes amis quand même.  
  
Bon aller, une ... deux ... trois ... Non, j'ai trop peur de la réponse.  
  
S'il dit qu'il ne désire pas avoir de relation avec un mec ?!   
  
Hé reprend-toi Harry. Tu agis comme un gamin, un vrai gamin.  
  
Aller, ouvre la lettre.  
  
" Salut mon admirateur secret .  
  
Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne sais rein de toi en fait.  
  
Pourrais-tu au moins me donner ton âge et ta maison?  
  
J'espère que oui sinon, rien ne pourrais se passer entre nous.  
  
J'espère aussi que tu vas garder ceci secret.  
  
Drago Malefoy. "  
  
Woaw, je n'aurais pas du m'inquiéter pour rien.  
  
Il a une belle écriture.  
  
Mais dois-je lui donner les renseignements qu'il me demande?  
  
Oui, jr vais lui donner. Il faut quand même qu'il découvre qui je suis un jour où l'autre.  
  
Je l'aime tellement.  
  
Tellement que je serais prêt à mourrir pour lui.  
  
A faire n'importe quoi pour lui.  
  
A faire tout pour l'avoir.  
  
Bon, je vais quand même lui envoyer une réponse.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et bien voilà, le chapitre 3 est fini.  
  
J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouver trop cour sinon, dite le moi.  
  
Je tien à remercier mes revieweurs :   
  
- ma grande copine Steph ( chapitre 1 et 2 )  
  
- Lululle ( chapitre 1 et 2 )  
  
- Kamori, Ze bloody-moogle ( chapitre 2 )  
  
- Nono ( chapitre 2 )  
  
- Lunicorne ( chapitre 2 )  
  
Voilà, je n'ai plus rien à dire à part que comme je l'ai déjà dis, le chapitre 4 arrivera peut-être mardi ou alors, lundi soir.  
  
Gros bizou à tous.  
  
la-tite-drey. 


	4. Préparation

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 4 un peu à l'avance !! Il faisait bon et j'avais de l'inspiration donc, je me suis dis que j'allais continuer. Bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer : Pour pas changer, les persos sont à J.K.Rowling !  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
4. Préparation.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis très en forme.  
  
Ce soir, c'est le bal d'Halloween pour les 5e, 6e et 7e années.  
  
Pour les cavalières ( ou cavaliers, à vous de choisir ^_^), nous ne devons pas nous en faire.  
  
Dumbledore a fait une annonce aujourd'hui à midi.  
  
Il a dit qu'à la fin des cours, les 5e devaient aller à la bibliothèque où des elfes prendront nos mesures, puis ils nous feront un costume et un masque.  
  
On les découvrirai à 19h00 sur notre lit.   
  
Il a dit la même chose pour les 6e qui eux, devaient se rendrent à la Salle des Trophées et les 7e qui devaient aller dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Vivement ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir mon costume.  
  
Oh ! Un hibou vient de rentrer dans ma chambre.  
***  
C'est la réponse de { mon admirateur secret }.  
  
" Salut mon ange  
  
Pour tout réponse, sache que j'ai 15 ans comme toi.  
  
Par contre, je suis à Gryffondor.  
  
Maintenant, le nombre de garçons suceptible de t'aimer est largement réduis.  
  
Je te donne r.d.v. ce soir, à 21h00 dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
Je te dévoillerai si tout va bien, mon identité.  
  
je t'aime encore plus de jour en jour.  
  
- xox -  
  
Ton admirateur secret. "  
  
Je trépigne d'impatience. Je vais enfin savoir qui c'est.  
  
Mais, comme il le dit, le nombre de garçons a diminué fortement.  
  
Attend voir ... Harry à 15 ans, comme moi et est à Gryffondor.  
  
Donc, il y a encore des chances que ce soit lui !  
  
Chouette alors, rien n'est perdu.  
  
Mais ... mais si ce n''est pas lui ?  
  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?  
  
Comment dire à celui qui se trouvera devant moi que j'aime un autre garçon ?  
  
Je suis dans de beaux draps je vous jure !  
  
J'ai tellement envie que ce soit lui. Tellement !  
***  
Ahh .. un paquet vient d'apparaître sur mon lit. Ca doit être le costume.  
***  
Woaw !! Il est magnifique.  
  
C'est une belle robe ( de sorcier bien sûr °_° ) bleue nuit.  
  
Elle est magnifique !! Il y a un masque avec.  
  
Il est bleu avec un rond jaunes autour de l'oeil gauche.  
  
Il y a des plumes rouges sur le bord droit et des paillettes autour de l'oeil gauche.  
  
C'est merveilleux !  
  
En plus, le masque est fait de façon à ce qu'on ne voie pas les cheveux.  
  
Vraiment bien pour des costumes faits par des elfes de maisons.  
  
J'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir.  
  
Mias ?! J'y pense, si je découvre Harry derrière le costume de mon admirateur secret, que vais-je lui dire?  
  
Et s'il veut m'embrasser ? Je n'ai jamais embrasser une fille et encore moins un garçon.  
  
Oh et puis zut ! Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions?  
  
Je n'ai qu'à laisser le temps m'apprendre.   
  
Et puis, maintenant, je suis presser d'être dans mois d'une heure et en même temps très, très stressé !   
  
Vous pourriez pas m'aider ? OSKOUR !!  
  
Oh et Drago ! T'as 15 ans, par 10 ! Maintenant, tu vas te préparer pour pas être en retard.  
  
Oui, c'est ça. Je dois aller me préparer.  
  
Ce serait le comble d'arriver en retard lors du premier r.d.v.  
  
Demain, je vous donnerez les explication de ce fameux bal ! En oubliant aucun détail !  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ... et mon coeur est heureux.  
  
Oui, je suis heureux. J'ai enfin trouver comment dévoiller mon amour à Drago.  
  
A croire que tout est fait pour.  
  
J'ai vraiment l'impression que Dumbledore sait tout ce qui se oasse en moi et fait tout pour que je puisse arriver à mes fins !  
  
Je t'adore Dumbledore [ en amis lol (_\_) (_|_) (_/_) ].  
  
Oui bon, vous devez vous demander de quoi je parle. Alors voilà, je vous explique.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
Dans la grande salle s'élève un brouhaha pas croyable.   
  
Les élèves attendent depuis 15 min pour manger.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.  
  
-Chers élèves. Comme vous le savez, ce soir, il y a le banquet d'Halloween.   
Et bien je dois vous dire qu'il commencera à 18h00 et se terminera à 19h30.  
Ensuite, les 5e, 6e et 7e années auront un bal en leur honneur.  
Les portes pour le bal s'ouvriront à 20h00. Soyez fin près.  
  
Puis, le brouhaha reprit de plus bel.  
  
Il y avait des élèves qui étaient déçus car ils ne pouvaient pas aller au bal parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes.  
  
Il y avait aussi des élèves qui étaient inquiet sur la tenue qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir porter ce soir vu qu'on ne les avaient pas prévenus de ce bal.  
  
-Hola, calme tout le monde.   
Pour les élèves de 1er, 2e, 3e et 4e, ne soyez pas fâchés. Il y aura aussi un bal rien que pour vous.  
Pour les élèves de 4e, 5e et 6e, pas de panique. Des elfes vont prendre vos mesures et vous confectionnez un costume et un masque pour que personne ne vous reconnaissent.  
A la fin des cours, j'invite les élèves de 5e à se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les elfes.  
Les élèves de 6e, rendez-vous aussi à la fin des cours dans la Salle des Trophées.  
Les 7e années, venez ici même, dans la Grande Salle. A la fin des cours bien sûr.  
Vous trouverez vos costumes sur votre lit à partir de 19h00.  
Maintenant, bon appétit à tous.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Voilà. Oh, vous aller vous demander ce que j'ai eu comme idée.  
  
Et bien voilà.   
  
Dumbledore à dit que nous aurons un costume et un masque pour ne pas qu'on nous reconnaissent.  
  
Alors, j'ai envoyé un lettre à Drago en répondant aux renseignements qu'il m'a demandé et en lui donnant r.d.v. ce soir à 21h00 dans le hall.  
  
A cette heure, la fête battra son plein et il y aura personne pour nous déranger.  
  
Quand il viendra, on ira se promener dehors et là, j'enleverai mon masque.  
  
Je verrais bien sa réaction.  
  
S'il m'embrasse, je serai l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai moi-même.  
  
Je verrai comment il réagit. S'il répond à mon baiser.  
  
Mais ... mais si lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit moi ?  
  
Et s'il se jouait de mes pieds en acceptant ce r.d.v. ?  
  
Je ne dois pas oublier que j'ai à faire à un Malefoy.  
  
Bon, trève de bavardage.  
  
Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à la fête. Encore moins au r.d.v.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Et oui voilà.  
  
Comme vous le voyez, j'ai été très très gentille en vous mettant le chapitre 4.  
  
Vous vous rendez compte ? 2 chapitres en 1 jour !! C'est un miracle que j'ai réussi là.  
  
Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus j'ai envie de la continuer.  
  
Donc, je le répète, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez pas de chapitre demain, c'est que j'ai pas eu le temps.  
  
Je pense pas que j'arrêterai cette fic d'ici peu.  
  
Réponse au review :   
  
-Lunicorne : Non désolé, je ne pourrais pas torturer Lucius. Il n'est pas tellement présent dans mon histoire alors, pourquoi le ferais-je?  
  
-Sibla Jackson7 : Comme tu vois, j'essaye d'écrire le plus vite possible. Et c'est vrai que tu n'écris pas ? Tu devrais essayer car si tu sais faire des reviews aussi longue, tu saurais certainement écrire une fanfic.  
Et pour le comment il vont s'avouer leurs sentiments, tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
-Steph : Heu .. je ne sais pas si je vais aller jusqu'à 200 chapitre mais bon, merci de ton encouragement.  
  
-Lululle : Merci beaucoup. Je suis très flatée que tu adores. Voici la suite !! J'espère que tu en es satisfaite !  
Voilà. Petite précision, Drago est préfet et a donc une chambre personnelle.  
  
Big bizou et n'oublier pas de me reviewer !!   
  
la-tite-drey 


	5. Pourquoi ?

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 5. Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre demain ( siyouplé, pardonnez-moi... snif snif ... )  
Bon ben bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En bas de la page, réponse au review.  
  
Disclaimer : J'en ai marre de me répéter. Les persos sont toujours et encore à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
5. Pourquoi ?  
  
" T'aimer : facile  
  
Te le dire : difficile, très difficile  
  
T'oublier : impossible. "  
  
Je suis un con, imbécile, crétin, bête, idiot, stupide, ... enfin il y en a encore.  
  
Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?  
  
C'est à cause du r.d.v.  
  
Quand je vais vous expliquer, vous me direz la même chose mais aussi, vous me demanderez : Pourquoi ?  
  
Bon, je vais vous expliquez.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
21h00. Drago sort de la Grande Salle en même temps qu'un autre élève.  
  
Drago essaye de voir à qui appartient ce corps si beau.  
  
Ils se dirigent ensemble dehors.  
  
Ils ne se disent rien. Ils s'assayent sur un banc.  
  
Puis, l'admirateur secret prit la parole. Il dit quelques mots à Drago.  
  
" En silence je t'aime, en secret je t'adore.  
  
Tu as su me changer, j'ai appris à t'aimer.  
  
Si un jour je meur et que tu ouvres mon coeur  
  
Il sera écrit en lettres d'or : Je t'aime encore. "  
  
Drago était très ému. Mais encore heureux, son admirateur secret ne voyait pas son visage où coulait maintenant des larmes.  
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis ... suis très ému qu'un être puisse m'aimer de cette façon.  
  
Dit Drago en sanglotant mais aussi en se disant " Cette voix, je la connais. Je l'ai déjà entendue mais où ? A qui appartient-elle ? Je ne m'en rappelle plus."  
  
-Mais ... tu pleures. Dit l'admirateur secret en enlevant le masque de Drago pour découvrir un visage ruisselant de larmes. De joie ? De peur ? Personne ne saurait le dire.  
  
Puis, doucement, Harry commence à enlever son masque.  
  
Drago arrête de pleurer et sèche ses larmes.  
  
Il voyait déjà beaucoup mieu et il découvrit devant lui ... Harry Potter.  
  
Il en resta bouche bée. Pleins de questions trottaient dans sa tête :   
  
"Alors, Harry m'aime ? Mais c'est génial. Mon rêve se réalise enfin. Mais je suis effrayé. De quoi ? Je n'en sais rien."  
  
Puis, sans prévenir, Drago partit en courrant mais Harry eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer : Je t'aime.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Voilà. Vous comprenez maintenant?  
  
Je suis un con de pure race.  
  
Pourquoi ? allez vous me dire.  
  
Et bien parce que j'ai peur d'affronter la vie, l'amour ...  
  
Je l'aime Harry et bien plus fort que vous ne pouvez le croire.  
  
Mais depuis que Lucius m'a battu, j'ai peur.  
  
Si j'étais resté près de Harry, on se serrais embrasser - ça m'aurait pas déplus - mais après, si lui avait d'aller plus loin - ce que ne m'aurait pas déplus car il m'excite -, il aurait senti toutes mes cicatrices dans mon dos, mes bras et mes jamabes.  
  
Et il aurait fallut que je lui explique la raison et je ne m'en sentais pas capable.  
  
Mais si je le veux, il va falloir que je lui dise tout.  
  
Mais j'oubliais de vous dire. C'est que je ne suis pas en train d'écrire dans mon journal mais bien sur des simples feuilles blanches.  
  
Pourquoi ?   
  
Comme vous devez vous en doutez, j'ai écris beaucoup de chose personnelles dans ce journal alors je le promène toujours avec moi.  
  
Il ne me lache jamais car si quelqu'un le trouve, je n'ose pas imaginer.  
  
Bon, revenons-en au fait. Pour aller au r.d.v., j'ai pris mon journal avec moi.  
  
Quand je suis parti en courrant après avoir découvert Harry, je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais plus.  
  
Il devait être tomber quand je me suis levé pour partir.  
  
Maintenant, c'est certainement Harry qui l'a en sa possession.  
  
ce qui pourrait arranger les choses car je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas se priver de le lire.  
  
Maintenant, il est en train de penser : Pourquoi a-t-il fuit ? Il a joué avec mes sentiments. Je suis foutu. Il va aller le raconter à tout le monde. OSKOUR !  
  
Si il lit le journal - ce que j'espère qu'il va faire -, il va découvrir à quel point je l'aime.  
  
Mais après, il va encore falloir que je lui donne des explications.  
  
Ca m'énerve. A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, ça se termine toujours par des explications.  
  
Ce que je déteste le plus.  
  
Bon, pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à faire.  
  
C'est de lui evnoyer une lettre avec mes plus sincères excuses. En espérant qu'il comprendra ...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Si j'étais un juge et toi mon accusé  
  
Je te condamnerais à m'aimer."  
  
DEPRIME DEPRIME DEPRIME DEPRIME DEPRIME  
  
Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Il m'aime.  
  
Alors, vous aller me demandez pourquoi je suis triste au lieud'être heureux ?  
  
Je vous explique du mieu que je peux.  
  
***  
  
A 21h00, je sors de la Frande Salle en même qu'une autre personne.  
  
Je suppose que c'est Drago car la fête bas son plein et l'idée de sortir dehors ne viendrait à personne.  
  
Il comprend que je suis son admirateur secret.  
  
Nous sortons dehors et nous allons nous assoir sur un banc.  
  
Je brise le silence en lui disant les simples phrases que j'ai du quand même travaillés des heures durant :   
  
En silence je t'aime, en secret je t'adore  
  
Tu as su me changer, j'ai appris à t'aimer.  
  
Si un jour je meur et que tu ouvres mon coeur  
  
Il sera écrit en lettres d'or : Je t'aime encore.  
  
Ces simples morts ont eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il m'a dit :   
  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis ... suis très ému qu'un être puisse m'aimer de cette façon.  
  
Et là, j'ai compris qu'il pleurait.  
  
Je lui enlève son masque. Il pleure à chaudes larmes.  
  
C'était un mélange de joie et de peur.  
  
Je ne savas plus quoi faire.  
  
Je décide alors d'enlever mon masque.  
  
Drago lui arrête de pleurer et sèche ses larmes.  
  
Voilà. Mon visage est découvert.  
  
Il me regarde bouche bée. Il reste ainsi pendant quelques minutes.  
  
Son visage exprime la joie et la peur.  
  
Puis, soudain, il part en courrant juste après avoir murmuré ces quelques mots : Je t'aime.  
  
Je m'apperçois qu'il a laissé tomber quelque chose.  
  
Ca ressemble à un journal intime. Je m'en occuperai après. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.  
  
***  
  
Maintenant, vous devez vous dire : Pourquoi je suis triste alors qu'il m'a dit : Je t'aime ?  
  
Pour une bonne raison.  
  
D'accord, je suis heureux qu'il m'ai dit : Je t'aime mais s'il est parti, c'est qu'il a un terrible secret ancré au plus profond de lui et qu'il ne se sent pas près d'en parler.  
  
Comment je sais tout ça ?  
  
Instinct d'homme. ( ça existe les instinct d'homme ? -_- )  
  
Bon maintenant, si je m'interressais un peu à ce journal.  
  
Première page : Drago Malefoy.  
  
Effectivement, ça lui appartient bien.  
  
Je tourne les pages du journal.   
  
Je retrouve la poésie que j'ai reçu lors de ma deuxième année par Ginny ... Il y a aussi marqué :   
  
J'aime HARRY POTTER !?   
  
Maintenant, tout est clair. Il m'aome mais il a peur de quelque chose ou ... de quelqu'un. LUCIUS !!! Je vais te tuer ( ggrrrr le méchant Harry )  
  
Il dit aussi dans son journal que ... j'ai un beau corps musclé - merci du compliment -, des lèvres sensuelles, des mains si douces - à ce point ?-.   
  
Il veut que je l'embrasse, que mes cheveux le chatouillent, que mes doigts le caressent ... et j'en passe.  
  
Il aimerait avoir des amis comme Ron et Hermionne - s'il savait ... -.  
  
Il ... il n'a jamais embrassé quelqu'un.   
  
Pourtant, il est tellement beau qu'il aurait déjà du se faire beaucoup de filles ... ou de garçons.  
  
Bon, fini de regarder je journal.  
  
C'est quand même personnel ... mais aussi très interressant.  
  
Ah ! Un hibou vient d'arriver. Je me demande bien qui m'a écrit.  
  
...  
  
" Harry, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir.  
  
J'ai vraiment été ignoble de partir comme un lâche..  
  
Mais sache, si tu ne l'as pas entendu hier que ... que je ... je t'aime.  
  
Oui, je t'aime et aussi, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour hier.  
  
Je te donne r.d.v. demain à 22h00 à la tour d'astronomie.  
  
- xox -   
  
Ton amour Drago. "  
  
p.s. : Pour aller au r.d.v, rapporte-moi ce qui m'appartient. Tu vois de quoi je parle. "  
  
Le pardonner ? Bien sûr que je lui pardonne.   
  
Ahhh ... ça soulage quand même. Je me sens plus heureux.  
  
Peut-être qu'à ce r.d.v., il va me dire ce qui le perturbe. J'espère.  
  
Bon, je lui répondrai après avoir été manger.   
  
Oui, je sais, je ne pense qu'à mon ventre et à Drago.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Voilà. Bon ben j'espère que ça vous à plu car j'y ai mis beaucoup de temps ( non je rigole lol ).  
  
Les messages qui sont entre parenthèse, ce sont mes pensées et les messages qui sont entre des bares - ... -, ce sont les pensées des personnages.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :   
  
-Andadrielle : Merci pour le compliment. J'espère que tu vas pas être déçue de ce chapitre.  
  
-Steph : Ben dans ce chapitre, tu as la réponse à ta question et pour la réaction de Ron, Hermione, Crabbe et Goyle, tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres mais c'est pas pour tout de suite.  
  
-Lululle : Je suis contente de voir que tu me suis dans tous les chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments.  
  
-Saael' : Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle personne qui suit ma fiction. C'est pas bien de pas faire dodo ( sauf si c'est pour me reviewer et aussi, je me trompe pas : dodoter = dodo ? ).  
Que veux-tu dire par " simple " ? Et je tiens à te rassurer que ce n'est pas un défaut d'aimer LuLu ( lol c marant ) car moi aussi je l'aime.  
  
Bon, je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews mais je continue à écrire pour ceux qui me soutienne. S'il y avait personne, je pense bien que j'arrêterais.  
  
Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ne pas avoir mis les détails du bal mais il fallait que je parle du r.d.v. et puis, le bal, c'est pas si important si ?  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous aller continuez à suivre ma fic. Le prochain chapitre est prévu pour demain normalement.  
  
@pluche  
  
la-tite-drey  
  
N'oubliez pas de me reviewer.  
  
p.s. : Si jamais vous avez des questions ou des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mails. Je vous répondrez mais précisé votre pseudo que vous utilisez sur le site. 


	6. Inquiétude et fouinage

Titre : Quand Harry recontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ben là, excusez-moi de ne pas avoir mis de chapitre hier, siyouplé, excusez-moi !!   
En revanche, mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long et à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura 1 nouvelle personne qui parlera dans l'histoire. Vous verrez bien qui c'est.  
Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je remercie la talentueuse J.K.Rowlong pour avoir inventé notre héros préférer, Harry Potter.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
6. Inquiétude et fouinnage.  
___________________________  
  
Vous royer que j'ai bien fait de lui donner un r.d.v. ?  
  
J'espère que oui parce que maintenant, il est trop tard pour reculer.  
  
J'ai peur qu'il me demande de lui expliquer certaines chose comme le pourquoi mon père me bat ou alors, pourquoi je suis si méchant et froid ou encore d'où viennent mes cicatrices.  
  
Ais-je oublié de vous expliquer le cours de Potion d'aujourd'hui matin ? Et bien voilà.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
Cours de potion avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.  
  
-Je vais faire des groupes de deux. Quand vous serrer avec votre coéquipier, vous préparerez la potion de la page 107 mais avant de la commencer, lisez les règles de sécurité.  
Bon, vous reprennez les mêmes groupes que lors de la préparation de la potion de Ratatinage. Tous au travail. Dit le professeur Rogue.  
  
Drago et Harry sautèrent de joie ( enfin à l'intérieur d'eux même car s'ils sautent dans la classe, je sens que les retenues vont tombées ! lol °^° ).  
  
Ils s'assirent tout les deux au même bureau le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Hermione et Ron s'inquiétait du comportement bizard de leur meilleur ami Harry tandis que Crabbe et Goyle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Drago.  
  
Harry et Drago prirent leur livre à la page 107 et lirent les règles de sécurité.  
  
Utilisez un chaudron en étain.  
  
Relevez les manches de vos robes de sorcier et de vos puls  
  
...  
  
Ils se mirent à l'oeuvre.   
  
Drago releva ses manches mais avait complètement ses cicatrices.  
  
Harry les apperçus ( ki lu cru ).  
  
-Mais ... qu'est-ce ? Qui t'as fait ça ?  
  
-C'est ... c'est rien. Dit-il en cachant ses bras sous la table et avec un air paniqué ( et un regard de chien battu lol ).  
  
Harry comprit qu'il ne valait mieu ne pas insister.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Voilà. Maintenant Harry est au courrant pour mes cicatrices.  
  
Il va vouloir que je lui explique et je le ferai même si ça ne va pas être facile.  
  
Tiens, un hibou ?! Bon je vais voir.  
  
***  
  
C'est la réponse de Harry. Il dit qu'il est d'accord pour le r.d.v. et qu'il viendra avec mon journal.  
  
Enfin, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon journal intime !  
  
Il dit aussi autre chose mais ça, je le dis pas ( na, bien fait pour vous ).  
  
Bon maintenant, il est temps de réfléchir à la tenue que je vais porter ce soir.  
  
Je sais, ce n'est qu'un simple r.d.v. mais pour moi, c'est peut-être la seul chance de ma vie de sortir avec quelqu'un.  
  
Bon, je ne vais pas mettre du noir, ça va faire enterrement.  
  
Non, je vais mettre un jean's bleu avec un T-shirt beige et un pul noir ( le pov', il peut pas s'empêcher de mettre du noir ).  
  
Oui, ça, c'est vraiment parfait. Très très bien même.  
  
Maintenant, les cheveux .. est-ce que je les plaque comme d'habitude ou alors, je les laisse pendre sur les côtés ?  
  
Pour une fois, je vais les laisser pendre.   
  
***  
  
19H00 ?! Il faut que j'aille manger pour pouvoir me préparer après sinon, je n'aurai jamais assez de temps.  
  
***  
  
20H00. Je vais aller prendre un bonne douche pour sentir bon.  
  
***  
  
21H00. Ahh ! Ca fait du bien de prendre une douche. Je suis propre comme un sous-neuf. Il faut vraiment que je mette le turbo si je ne veux pas être en retard.  
  
***  
  
21h30. Voilà ! Je suis lavé, habillé et coiffé. Maintenant, je vais paretir car si je dois aller à la tour d'astronomie, il me faudra du temps. Je vous expliquerez le r.d.v. en détail demain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je vais écrire la réponse à Drago tout de suite.  
  
" Cher Drago.  
  
Bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses.  
  
Je serai comme prévu à 22h00 à la tour d'astronomie et je n'oublierai pas ton journal.  
  
Moi aussi je t'aime.  
  
- xox -  
  
Harry Potter. "  
  
Je viens d'attacher la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige. Elle vient de partir.  
  
Après-demain, c'est le match de Quidditch qui oppose Gryffondor à Serpentard.  
  
J'en reviens pas. Il va falloir que je joue contre l'amour de ma vie, Drago. C'est vraiment une catastrophe.  
  
Bon je vous laisse car il commence à se faire tard. A demain.  
  
***  
  
8h00. Dans 20 min, j'ai un double cours de potion en commun avec les SErpentards, quelle joie.  
  
***  
  
10h30. Je vous expliquerez le cours de Potion au soir. Quelle galère. J'ai encore découvert quelque chose sur DRago. C'est vraiment une merde de vie qu'il mène. Bon j'ai un double cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles.   
  
***  
  
18h00. Je vais vous expliquer le cours de Potion.  
  
On devait refaire les mêmes groupes que pour la potion de ratatinage. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'étais avec Drago.  
  
On se mit donc ensemble à une table. Je prend mon livre à la page 107 comme l'a demandé le prof.  
  
Je lis les règles de sécurité. On doit utiliser un chaudron en étain et on doit relever les manches de nos robes ainsi que de nos puls certainement pour ne pas les brûler.  
  
Je vérifie le chaudron, il est bien en étain. Maintenant, je relève mes manches. Drago en fait autant.  
  
Je découvre ses bras. Il y a pleins de cicatrices, d'égratinures et de bleus dessus.  
  
Drago a du comprendre que je regardais ses bras car il les cacha sous la table un instant plus tard. Je lui demande :   
  
-Mais ... qu'est-ce ? Qui t'as fait ça?  
  
-C'est ... c'est rien.  
  
Je comprend tout de suite qu'il ne vaut mieu pas insister.   
  
Voilà à quoi se résume une partie du cours de potion.  
  
En tous cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas son père qui le bat car sinon, il y aura un mangemort de moins sur terre.  
  
Mais si jamais ce n'est pas son père qui lui fait ça mais qu'il se blesse lui-même ?  
  
Ca veut fit qu'il veut s'enlever la vie. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
Il doit souffrir énormément pour vouloir mourrir. Le pauvre.  
  
J'espère que ma présence dans son coeur va le rendre plus heureux, qu'il souffrira moins.  
  
19h00 ?! Déjà ! Il faut que j'aille manger sinon, les autres vont croire que j'ai disparu.  
  
***  
  
20h00. Tiens, mon journal a été déplacé ? Non, c'est moi qui rêve. Le repas était délicieux ( miam les ptits gatos o chocolat !! ). Maintenant, il faut que je me prépare.  
Que vais-je porter ? Euh ... un jeans noir, un T-shirt bien moulant blanc et un pul genre gilet bleu-nuit. Ah, c'est parfait ça, je le sens.  
  
***  
  
20h30. Je vais prendre une douche, me laver et m'habiller.  
  
***   
  
21h15. Voilà, je suis tout propre. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'une chose, mes cheveux. Je vais essayer de les applatir mais ça ne va pas être facile.  
  
***  
  
21h30. Après 15 min d'acharnement, je ne suis arrivé à aucun résultat. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose de ces cheveux de ***** ( on sait que tu as dis merde lol ).  
Bon maintenant, je vais aller prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et je vais y aller car si je dois aller jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, vaut mieu partir à temps car ça risque d'être long.  
Je vous expliquerai tout demain après le match de Quidditch. A demain  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vers 19h00, la salle commune de Gryffondor est vide, tout le monde est parti manger. Il y a seulement deux personnes. Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Viens Ron ! Dépêchons-nous avant que les autres ne reviennent. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans le dortoir des garçons de 5e ( alors, vous pensez qu'ils vont faire quoi ? Bande de petits cochons / cochonnes ).  
  
-Aller Ron ! Grouille-toi. Où sont les affaire de Harry?  
  
-Là. Dit-il en montrant un lit dans le dortoir. Ils se mirent ensembe à fouiller toutes les affaires de Harry.  
  
-Ron, cherche de ce côté là et moi de celui-ci et fait bien attention de tout remettre à ça place. Il faut absolument trouver le pourquoi du comportement bizard de Harry.  
  
Hermione fouillait à présent la table de nuit. Elle ouvit le tiroir et découvrit un petit livre noir avec une lettre à l'intérieur de celui-ci.  
  
Elle décida de commencer à lire le livre. Elle lisait depuis déjà dix minutes. Elle venait de trouver pourquoi il agissait ainsi.  
  
-Hermione ! Youhou ! Pourquoi tu t'intéresse tant à ce livre ? Cherche au lieu de rêvasser.  
  
-Ce livre est la clé du mystère. Plus besoin de chercher.  
  
Elle tendit le livre à Ron. Il l'ouvrit.  
  
Première page : Harry Potter. Ron comprit que c'était le journal intime de son meilleur ami.  
  
-Mais, ce n'est pas très gentil de notre part de fouiller dans les affaires de Harry, il faut arrêter. Dit Ron, inquiet.  
  
-Non, vas-y continues à lire les pages suivantes.  
  
Ron ouvrit le journal et lu à la 2e, 3e, 4e, ... page : J'aime Drago Malefoy.  
  
Ron leva la tête vers Hermione.  
  
-Et oui Ron. Harry est amoureux ! Cela explique qu'il souriait quand le professeur Rogue lui a dit qu'il devait faire équipe avec Malefoy.  
  
-Oui, c'est vraiment génial pour lui mais quand même, il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy.  
  
-Ron ! Dit-elle indignée. Il va falloir apprendre à le supporter.  
  
-Oui bon, ça va. Interessons-nous plutôt à cette lettre.   
  
Il prit l'enveloppe que Hermione avait mise sur le lit. Il la lu tout haut. Après, ils se regardèrent d'un air malicieux.  
  
-Ce soir à 22h00, nous serons aussi au r.d.v.! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Terminus !!! Tout le monde sort de ses rêveries !! Lol.  
  
Oui bon ça va !! Pour une fois, c'est moi qui suit en tord car je n'ai pas mis de chapitre hier mais je me rattraperai, je vous le promets.  
  
Bon, j'espère que vous serez satisfait de ce chapitre car j'y ai mis du temps.  
  
Voilà les réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Saael' : Je n'ai jamais eu une review aussi longue !! Que veux-tu dire par : terre à terre ? Je ne comprend pas non plus le passage avec l'intrigue. Figure-toi que moi aussi, mon surnom c'est DreyDRey.  
  
-Lululle : J'espère que le 6e chapitre t'a plus et pardonnes-moi pour l'avoir mis en retard.  
  
-Steph : Moi aussi, plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus j'ai envie de continuer. Bien sûr que Drago va dire son secret à Harry mais je ne pense pas que Harry va tuer Lucius ( ouf !! je l'aime tellement ).  
Pour ce qui est de la réaction des autres, tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres.  
  
-Andadrielle : Chuis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 5. Moi, je préfère le moment où Drago s'enfuit en courrant au r.d.v. Oui, je suis +- fière de moi mais je sais que je peux faire mieu.  
  
-Nono : Je savais que tu aimais bien ma fic mais de là à me mettre 2 fois la même review, c'est plus qu'aimer, c'est adorer. Merci beaucoup.  
  
-Kaima : Tu es une de mes nouvelles lectrices ?? Chouette alors, et merci pour le " c cool ".  
  
-Lilabeth : Je ne savais pas que le chapitre 5 était si marrant que ça. En fait, pourquoi " merci " ??  
  
Voilà, merci encore à tous mes reviewers et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review avant de partir.  
  
Big bizou à tous.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	7. Révélation, Quidditch et réaction

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car je dois dire que j'ai redoublé mes efforts !!  
Je n'oublie pas que je vous dois 1 chapitre lol. Bon ben bonne lecture alors, j'ai rien d'autre à dire.  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, devinez ce que je vais dire ... Les persos sont encore et toujours à J.K.Rowling.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
7. Révélation, Quidditch et réaction.  
_______________________________________  
  
Ah ... la vie est belle. Je me sens léger.   
  
Je n'ai plus ce lourd fardeau qui me flotte dessus.   
  
Je pourrais même dire que ... je me sens heureux.  
  
Le r.d.v. d'hier sait très bien passé même si, il y a eu une intrusion ...  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
22h00, à la tour d'astronomie, Harry attend patiemment que Drago arrive au r.d.v.   
  
Il est assis sur sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
5 min plus tard, Drago arriva tout essoufflé mais se calma quand il vit Harry. Il repris son air peureux.  
  
- Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait attendre, j'ai essayé de me ...  
  
- Ce n'est rien ' namour '. Le coupa Harry  
  
Drago fut surpris par les mots de Harry. Il s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Un silence s'installe, un silence pesant, très pesant.  
  
Puis Harry brisa ce silence.  
  
- Drago, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe autant, dis-moi d'où viennent toutes les cicatrices que tu as sur les bras.  
  
- Qui te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe ? Répond celui-ci.  
  
- Je le vois dans tes yeux. S.T.P Drago, dis-le moi. Insista Harry.  
  
- Bon d'accord mais cela risque d'être long.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, on a toute la nuit.  
  
- Pendant les vacances, mon père partait tous les soirs rejoindre Tu-sais-qui.   
  
Puis un soir, je mangeais tranquillement avec ma mère quand il arriva.   
  
Il m'a dit : ce soir, tu deviendras mangemort.  
  
Moi je ne voulais alors, je lui ai répondu : Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort et encore moins ramper aux pieds de Voldemort. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme toi.  
  
Après que mon père ai saisit le sens de mes paroles, il me lança un Doloris.  
  
Vu que je suis devenu assez puissant, j'arrivais à résisté au sort malgré que je souffrais.  
  
Ma mère a essayé de s'interposé mais ... mais - Drago sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne fallait pas qu'il craque - il l'a tuée.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, le salot ! Continues Drago.  
  
- Il m'a enlevé le sort Doloris. J'ai été pris d'un excès de fureur et rien qu'avec mon regard, c'est comme si je lui avait envoyé un Expelliarmus.  
  
Sa baguette a atteri dans mes mains mais il se reprit vite et s'approchait de moi.  
  
Je pointais la baguette vers lui. Une lueur de démon brillait dans ses yeux.  
  
Il a réussi a reprendre le pouvoir sur moi et il m'a aggripé le bras.  
  
Il me trainait à travers les nombreux couloirs du domaine des Malefoy.  
  
Puis, il entra dans une pièce toujours en me traînant par le bras.  
  
J'ai directement reconnu la salle de torture.  
  
Il m'a attaché au mur et a commencé à me battre. Il me lançait des Doloris, il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si maintenant, je voulais rejoindre les rends de Tu-sais-qui et je lui répondait toujours non.  
  
Puis, il en avait marre alors il me détacha. Je n'avais plus de force pour riposter.  
  
Il me lança le sort Impéro. Il m'a ordonné de me scisailler avec un couteau ou des ciseaux mais pas jusque la mort.  
  
Je n'avais pas assez de force pour résister alors je l'ai fait. Puis il est parti.  
  
Chaque matin, il revenait et me lançait le sort Impéro en m'ordonnant de me faire le plus de mal possible.  
  
Puis, j'ai commencé à résister au sort et grâce à cela, j'ai pu m'échapper du manoir.  
  
J'ai été loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Après, pendant le reste des vacances, j'ai été acheté mes fournitures et je me suis débrouillé pour survivre.  
  
- Oh Drago. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis vraiment désolé.  
  
- Ce n'est rien, maintenant, je me sens débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau. Ca m'a fait du bien d'en parler.  
  
Harry se pencha légèrement vers Drago et l'embrassa.  
  
Drago répondit à son baiser. Le baiser était doux.  
  
Harry cherchait une ouverture dans la bouche de Drago qui avait encore un peu peur mais se laissa aller.  
  
Leurs langues jouaient ensemble ( à la corde à sauter, à cache-cache, à la marelle ... lol ).  
  
Puis, à bout de souffle, ils arrêtèrent le baiser. ' Je t'aime ' Dirent-ils ensemble.  
  
Clac Clac Clac Quelqu'un applaudissait.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai adoré ce baiser. Je ne savais pas que c'était si facile.  
  
Il a des lèvres douces, sucrées ... Vivement la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra.  
  
J'ai tellement hâte !  
  
Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'aille me préparer car j'ai un match de Quidditch qui m'attend.  
  
En plus, contre les Gryffondors. Quelle horreur de devoir affronter Harry.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Je suis crevé. Trop d'évènement se produisent en trop peu de temps.  
  
Bon par quoi je commence ? Le r.d.v. ou le match de Quidditch ?  
  
On va faire par ordre chronologique.  
  
A 22h00, j'étais à la tour d'astronomie, assis sur ma cape. Drago arrive avec 5 min de retard mais je ne lui en veux pas.  
  
Il était mal à l'aise quand il sait assis à côté de moi.   
  
J'engage la conversation en lui demandant qu'il m'explique ce qui le pertube.  
  
Au début, il ne voulait pas mais après, il a commencé son récit.  
  
Il a beaucoup souffert à cause de Luciurs, bien plus que je ne croyais. Lucius a tué sa mère devant lui et ensuite, il l'a torturé.  
  
Je n'en reviens pas que DRago ait pu souffert ainsi. M^meme moi, je n'ai subit que les 3/4 de ce que lui a subit.  
  
Mais maintenant, je vais le rendre heureux. Enfin, je vais essayer. Non, je ne vais pas essayer, je vais le faire. J'y arriverai, j'en suis sûr.  
  
Et pour commencer, je l'ai embrassé. Un doux baiser comme j'en ai le secret.  
  
J'ai essayé de trouver l'entrée de sa bouche, au début, il résistait mais après, il sait laissé faire.   
  
Il a les lèvres douces et sucrées.  
  
Lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé de filles / garçons, il sait si prendre. Il est doué. Je l'aime tellement.  
  
Puis, à bout de souffle, j'arrête le baiser à contre coeur.  
  
Il me regarde dans les yeux, je fais de meêm. On se dit ensemble : Je t'aime.  
  
A ce moment, on entend quelqu'un applaudir. On se retourne vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit et on découvri Ron, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.  
  
Mon teint vira du beige au rouge pivoine. Drago eut la même réaction.  
  
Voilà, le r.d.v. d'hier était génial - surtout le baiser - malgré cette petite altercation.  
  
Bon, maintenant, passons au match de Quidditch.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
- Nous voici réunis dans ce stade pour suivre le premier match de Quidditch de l'année qui opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard.  
  
Les équipes entrent sur le terrain.  
  
Les deux capitaines s'avancent vers le centre. Mme Bibine s'avance sur le terrain.  
  
- Je veux que ce match soit placé sous le signe du fair-play. Messieurs, serrez-vous la main.  
  
- Potter et Malefoy se sèrent la main.   
  
- En position sur vos balais !  
  
- Le vif d'or et les cognards sont lachés.  
  
- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... le souafle est lancé. Que le match commence !  
  
Le souafle aux Gryffondors qui avancent vers les buts adversent et marque ! ... 10 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
Gryffondor à l'attaque ... 20 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
La foule en délire acclame les Gryffondors. Vive Gryffondor !  
  
- Jordan ! Pas de favoritisme.  
  
- Oui oui professeur, d'accord. Serpentard à l'attaque ... et magnifique but arrêté par Ronald Weasley, le nouveau gardien des Gryffondors.  
  
Le souafle aux Gryffondors qui attaquent et ... oui but !! 30 points pour Gryffondor.  
  
***  
  
Gryffondor mène 350 à 100. C'est du jamais vu. Mais que vois-je ! Les deux attrapeurs qui foncent droit sur le vif d'or.  
  
Tout le stade était silencieux. Même les joueurs se sont arrêtés.  
  
- Les Serpentards sont en train d'essayer de faire freiner Harry. Les tricheurs !!  
  
- Jordan ! Je ne vous paye pas pour insulter les joueurs.  
  
- Oui d'accord professeur. Malefoy s'approche du vif d'or et l'attrape. Gryffondor gagne.  
  
Un grand brouhaha s'éleva du stade. Tout le monde y participait sauf les Serpentards qui jettaient des regards noirs à Lee Jordan.  
  
- On a attrapé le vif d'or !  
  
- C'est nous qui gagnons !  
  
- Et non les gars. Vous auriez été un peu plus malin - Jordan ! -, vous auriez compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'attraper le vif d'or - Jordan ! -. Les Gryffondors avaient 350 points et vous 100, vous attrapez le vif d'or, ce qui vous faire 250 points mais Gryffondor en a 350 donc, c'est effectivement Gryffondor qui gagne.  
  
Des cris resurgirent de partout. Les Gryffondors, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient tous très heureux que les Serpentards avaient perdus.  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
Et voilà, comme ça, vous êtres au courrant des derniers potins de la vie à Poudlard.  
  
J'en reviens toujours pas que Drago a attrapé le vif d'or avant moi mais bon, je ne lui en veux pas, il méritait bien une fois de l'attraper.  
  
Bon, je dois aller dormir, je suis trop crevé, on a fait la fiesta toute l'après-midi. Trop géant.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Dépêchez-vous vous autres ! Sinon, on arrivera trop tard. Dit Hermione.  
  
Ils montèrent tous ensemble vers la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Ils arrivèrent là-bas et trouvèrent Harry et Drago en train de s'embrasser.  
  
Puis, ils se regardèrent tous et applaudirent tous ensemble.  
  
Nos deux tourtereaux se retournèrent et devinrent rouge pivoine à la vue de leurs amis.  
  
- Ah Harry, je suis si contente pour toi !  
  
- Moi aussi Harry. C'est vraiment génial !   
  
- Quoi ... vous ne le prennez pas mal ? Moi qui avait peur de devoir vous l'annoncer ...  
  
- Drago, nous sommes fières de toi ! Dirent en coeur Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ( je sais plus son nom lol, c'est quoi encore ? :-)  
  
- Bon ... et bien ... euh ... on vas vous laisser à vos occupations.  
  
Et ils partirent laissant Drago et Harry de nouveau seul et assez surpris de la réaction de leurs amis.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Voilà la fin du chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
  
Je sais que le moment où Ron, Hermione ... découvrent leurs amis s'embrasser à pleine bouche est quelque peu ... con mais bon, tans pis, ca fait rire au moins.  
  
Bon, le chapitre 6 est passer quelque peu inaperçu mais c'est aussi un peu de ma faute car je l'ai mis en ligne très tard.  
  
Je vais quand même remercier mes deux reviewers.  
  
- Jude ! () : Chuis contente que tu aimes bien ma fic. Que veux-tu dire par léger ??  
  
- Steph : Ben voilà, dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu as eu la réponse à ta question.  
  
J'espère recevoir beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de reviews ....   
  
@pluche tout le monde.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	8. Journée spéciale Noël

Titre : Quand Harry recontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous dire ça mais ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de la série.  
J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plairas.  
Réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre et laissez-moi des reviews !!  
Bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer : Merci à J.K.Rowling d'avoir créer le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
8. Journée spécial Noël.  
_______________________  
  
Dehors, il neigeait et le soleil se levait.   
  
A l'intérieur de Poudlard, certains élèves étaient déjà levés et d'autres dormaient paisiblement.  
  
Harry et Drago étaient levés et ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans la chambre secrète qu'ils avaient découverts quelques jours plus tôt.  
  
***** Flash Back *****  
  
Harry et Drago courraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard.   
  
Ils jouaient comme des gamins de 5 ans mais s'amusaient bien.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant au 7e étage de Poudlard. Drago s'appuya contre le mur d'une main et bascula.  
  
Il venait de trouver l'entrée d'une chambre secrète.  
  
Ils entrèrent et la porte se referma directement.  
  
Ils restèrent bouche-bée devant ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.  
  
Devant se tenaient un grand divan, une bibliothèque et ils y avaient des portes dans le fond de la pièce.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent vers ces portes et ouvrirent la première.  
  
Il y avait un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit ( et tout le tralala qui doit se trouver dans une chambre ).   
  
Il y avait aussi une pièce qui menait à une grande salle de bain.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite vers l'autre porte, l'ouvrirent exactement la même chambre que la précédente avec les mêmes détails ...  
  
- Je prend celle-ci et toi l'autre ?  
  
- Oui d'accord. Moi je vais décorer la mienne.  
  
- Moi aussi. Colorversa. Prononça Drago et sa chambre devint verte ( ki lu cru, il vient pas de serpentard pour rien ).  
  
- Bon maintenant, à ma chambre.  
  
Ils allèrent dans l'autre chambre.  
  
- Colorrousa et la chambre des harry devint rouge ( woaw, on dirait de la magie ... )  
  
***** Fin du Flash Back *****  
  
- Drago, veux-tu m'accompagner au bal ce soir ?  
  
- Bien sûr. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous cacher vu que maintenant, toute l'école est au courrant de notre relation.  
  
- Oui et ça m'étonne encore de la façon dont ils ont réagis.  
  
- On a pa à se plaindre, ça aurait pu être pire.  
  
- Bon tu viens, on va se promener puis on va aller manger.  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre secrète qui se trouve au 7e étage. Ils prirent leur temps pour descendre.  
  
30 min après, ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle qui était déjà pleine.  
  
Ils passèrent la porte mais ils furent bloqués par un sort. Dumbledore se leva et pris la parole.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un sort qui vous oblige à rester sous le gui.  
Je suppose que vous connaissez la légende. Vous devez vous embrasser sous le gui.  
  
Tout les élèves présents dans la salle se retournèrent vers eux.  
  
- Et bien je pense que nous n'ayons pas le choix.  
  
Ils s'mbrassèrent passionément. Quand ils arrêtèrent, à bout de souffle, toute la salle applaudit.  
  
Ils allèrent s'assoir chacun à leur table respective. Dumbledore se leva.  
  
- Bon maintenant, levez-vous tous svp.  
  
Toute la salle se leva en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Dumbledore frappa dans les mains et les quatres grandes tables disparurent pour laisser apparaître des petites tables rondes.  
  
Il reprit encore une fois la parole.  
  
- Cette journée, vous ferrez ce que vous voudrez. Différente activité seront organisé. Vous pourrez faire du Quidditch et manger avec qui vous voudrez.  
  
Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Certains élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle et d'autres s'installaient aux tables.  
  
- Bon, Ron, Hermione,Ginny, je vais rejoindre Drago. On se voit tantôt.  
  
- Ok. Amuse-toi bien avec ton Dragonouchet chéri.  
  
Encore heureux que Harry s'était déjà éloigné et ne l'a pas entendu sinon ... ( et paf ! un plat de cookies sur la tête de Ron )  
  
- Drago, tu viens ?  
  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour aller dans leur chambre secrète.   
  
Arrivés à l'intérieur.  
  
- Bon, quest-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?  
  
- Je sais pas moi ... hum ... du Quidditch ?  
  
- Ouai. Parfait. Allons-y.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Arrivés la-bas, ils virent Mme Bibine faire l'arbitre d'un match.   
  
Ils virent également une pancarte à l'entrée du stade.  
  
" Venez vous inscrire pour un poste dans une équipe qui sera formée pendant un match.  
  
L'inscription est gratuite et les match durent 30 min.  
  
Vous pouvez aussi aller regarder les matchs dans les gradins. "  
  
- Bon Drago tu viens ? On va aller s'inscrire.  
  
- Ok je viens. On va s'inscrire au poste d'attrapeur ( woaw, t'as d'viné tout seul ?? lol ).  
  
20 min passèrent et le match se termina.   
  
Puis, McGonagall se leva et écrivit sur un tableau derrière elle les équipes.  
  
Harry et Drago faisait chacun partie d'une équipe au poste d'attrapeur. On leur prêta des balais.  
  
La partie commença. L'équipe de Drago menait le jeu.  
  
Après 25 min de jeu, Harry et Drago se dirigaient droit vers le vif d'or.  
  
- Vas-y Drago ! Attrape-le.  
  
- Non toi, attrape-le. C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé l'autre fois.  
  
- Ok, tu seras pas fâché ?  
  
- Mais non, vas-y, attrape-le.  
  
- Et POTTER attrape le vif d'or. Le match est terminé.  
  
Drago et Harry allèrent rendre leurs balais puis se dirigèrent vers le parc.  
  
- On sait bien amusé mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
- Du calme Drago. Là, on va rentrer parce que je suis gêler et on va aller dans la Grande Salle discuter avec les autres puis on mangera.  
  
- C'est d'accord, je te suis.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et durent encore s'embrasser sous le gui.  
  
Ils trouvèrent facilement Ron, hermione et Ginny ( haaa les lesbi lol ). Ils jouaient aux Echecs version sorcier.  
  
- Et Ron, Hermione et Ginny, on peut se joindre à vous ?  
  
- Oui bien sûr. Vous avez fait quoi jusqu'à présent ?  
  
- On a été joué au Quidditch et puis ... ben on vous parle.  
  
- Bon Ron, on va arrêter de jouer car il va être l'heure de dîner. Dumbledore a dit que ce serait à 12h00 pile et il est 11h50.   
  
- On reste à cette table ?  
  
- Oui, on va rester ensemble.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et voilà pout le chapitre 8. Comme je l'ai dis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
  
Ne soyez pas déçu car vous me reverrez à partir de mardi ou mercredi avec une autre fic que j'espère, vous suivrez comme vous avez suivis celle-ci.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
- Cho : Merci de m'avoir réorganisé ma mémoire lol merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic.  
  
- Lululle : Moi aussi j'aime bien ce que j'écris entre parenthèse et c'est fait exorès que sa fasse rire. Merci de suivre ma fic.  
  
- Saeel' : Pour une fois j'ai compris ta review. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans le comportement de Ron et Hermione ? Merci de suivre ma fic.  
  
Voilà. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plus ( je sait qu'il était très con mais bon ... ^_^ )  
  
Laissez-moi quand même des reviews svp.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	9. Un Noël très mouvementé

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 9 que je vous ais fais longuement attendre et j'en suis très honteuse.  
  
Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai une petite surprise qui vous attend en fin de chapitre avec les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos. sont à J.K.Rowling pour pas changer.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
9. Un Noël très mouvementé.  
  
___________________________  
  
-Chers élèves. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés durent cette matinée et que vous vous amuserez bien cette après-midi.  
  
Maintenant, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! Dit Dumbledore avant que les plats ne se remplissent sur les tables.  
  
Tout le monde commença à manger dans un grand brouhaha.   
  
Toutes les discusions se tournaient évidement sur la question : Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a organisé pour cette après-midi ?  
  
BOUM !  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les élèves se regardèrent avec un regard d'incompréhension ou des regards apeurés.  
  
Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et des cris apeurés retentirent dans toute la salle.  
  
Tous les élèves courraient dans tous les sens et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous contre les murs de la Grande Salle. Drago ayant été éloigné de Harry dans cette course folle.  
  
Devant les portes se tenaient une vingtaine d'hommes habillés en noir et portant une cagoule : des mangemorts.  
  
Dumbledore se leva et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par un mangemort qui s'était détaché du groupe et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs.  
  
Tous les élèves essayaient de se cacher derrière les autres pour ne pas être la cible d'un mangemort.  
  
Le mangemort qui s'était détaché du groupe leva sa baguette vers l'ensemble des professeurs et prononça :   
  
-Immolare ! Un éclair jaune sortit de sa baguette mais au lieu de toucher Dumbledore ( ouf, g bien cru kon allai le perdre !!! :' ), il explosa à 1 mètre de celui-ci et forma une toile jaune.  
  
Celle-ci alla se poser sur tous les professeurs qui essayaient de se défendre.  
  
Après 1 minute d'acharnement pour essayer de se défaire de la toile, tous les professeurs furent enveloppé d'une espèce de bulle jaune qui devint peu à peu transparente.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança et essaya de passer mais la bulle qui était devenue invisible le rejeta en arrière. La situation aurait pu être drôle si le moment n'était pas si grave.  
  
Le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort sur les professeurs retourna dans le groupe.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre mangemort se détacha du groupe. Il balaya la salle d'un regard et s'arrêta sur Drago qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle par apport à Harry.  
  
Le mangemort s'avança dangeureusement vers Drago et Harry réagit immédiatement.  
  
-Lucius ! Dit Harry asser fort pour que tout le monde l'entende et en avançant vers lui.   
  
Hermione essaya de l'en empêcher mais n'arriva pas à ses fins.  
  
-Potter ! Qui voilà. Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici mais ce n'est pas toi que je suis venu chercher aujourd'hui.  
  
Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle.  
  
-Silence ! Rugit Lucius. Potter, je suis désolé mais tu n'es qu'un obstacle aujourd'hui. Ferox ! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Un éclair bleu clair jaillit de sa baguette et toucha de pleins fouet Harry qui fut expulser en l'air et tomba brutalement sur le sol.  
  
Drago s'avança pour le rejoindre mais Lucius pointa sa baguette sur lui.  
  
-Damnatio ! Dit Lucius toujours en pointant Drago qui fut soudain enveloppé par une lumière rouge et puis, il disparut.  
  
Ensuite, tous les mangemorts transplanèrent.  
  
La bulle qui entourait les professeurs redevint jaune et puis, éclata en milier de petits morceaux.  
  
Tous les élèves de Gryffondor était autour de Harry qui était encore évanoui.  
  
Dumbledore s'en approcha.  
  
-Hum ... il est simplement évanoui et sonner surement. Enervatum !   
  
Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il vit pleins de petits yeux le regarder anxieusement notemment ceux de Dumbledore.  
  
-Comment te sens-tu Harry ?  
  
-J'ai fort mal à la tête sinon ça va.  
  
-Bon, maintenant, que tout le monde retourne s'assoir à une table.  
  
Ils obéirent directement.  
  
-Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer ce qui viens de se produire mais si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant.  
  
Une élève de Serdaigle se leva.  
  
-Oui, je t'écoute.  
  
-Eh bien, je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez rien pu faire quand le mangemort vous a lancé un sort ?  
  
-Bonne question. Je vais te répondre franchement, c'est parce que les mangemorts ont utilisés une magie que je ne connais pas.  
  
Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Un autre élève de Serdaigle se leva.  
  
-Monsieur, je crois connaître cette magie. C'est une magie qui est utilisée aux Etats-Unis mais je ne connais pas son nom.  
  
-Merci Mr. Lewis. Vous viendrai dans mon bureau ce soir à 20h00 et j'accorde 20 points à Serdaigle.  
  
Pendant que les élèves posaient des questions à Dumbledore, Harry chercha des yeux Drago mais ne le trouva pas.  
  
-Bon, si plus personne n'a de questions à poser, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.  
  
Tout le monde hocha la tête négativement.  
  
-Pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore compris, Voldemort - certains élèves frissonnèrent à l'entente de ce nom - a repris du pouvoir et utilise une autre magie. Il va essayer de nous prendre par derrière grâce à cela.  
  
J'informerais le ministère de cette attaque et de l'histoire de cette magie. De votre côté, vous allez rechercher dans tous ce que vous trouvez quelque chose à propos de cette magie.  
  
Dès que vous avez des renseignements, vous venez me le dire et j'accorderai des points à votre maison celon l'information que vous m'apportez. Cette information sera dite aux élèves lors des repas.  
  
Dès aujourd'hui, dès 20h00 jusque 8h00 le lendemain matin, vous devrez rester dans votre dortoir.   
  
Si jamais quelqu'un est hors de son dortoir pendant les heures imposées, il aura une retenue et 50 points seront enlevés à la maison de celui-ci.  
  
Toutes les activités prévues pour aujourd'hui après-midi sont annulées.  
  
Maintenant, remontez dans vos dortoirs et évités quand même de sortir jusque ce soir.  
  
-Attendez ! Dit Harry en se levant brusquement.  
  
-Oui Harry. As-tu une question ?  
  
-Oui. Où est Drago ?  
  
Dumbledore parut soudain gêné. Tous les élèves se turent et un silence dramatique régnait dans la salle.  
  
-Euh ... eh bien ... en fait ...  
  
-Répondez franchement Pr. Dumbledore !  
  
-Ok. Lucius l'a enlevé avec l'aide de la magie que nous ne connaissons pas.  
  
-Non ! C'est pas possible. DRAGO !! Hurla Harry en s'effondrant en larmes.  
  
-Harry, calme-toi. Que tout le monde retourne à son dortoir respectif sauf Harry.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et oui, voilà le fin du chapitre 9 mais ... non, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire.  
  
Pour laisser le suspens, vous aurez je sais pas quand lol ( je vous promet que je ferai le plus vite possible ) le chapitre 10 qui sera la fin de l'histoire.  
  
Quelques petites questions :   
  
-Que croyez-vous qui va se passer dans la suite ?  
  
-Voulez-vous une belle fin ou une fin tristounette ? ( La décision est déjà prise lol mais je demande quand même votre avis )  
  
-Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il est possible de faire une suite ?  
  
Voilà pour ce qui est des questions.  
  
Maintenant, passons aux réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Cho : Merci pour m'avoir signalé la faute que j'ai faite dans le nom de 'Saael et le monde ne deviendrais rien sans toi !! Excuse-moi pour le retard de ce chapitre.  
  
-Chen : Oui, je trouve que c'est mieu quand les amis le prennent bien. Oui je sais que pour le Quidditch, c'est +- pratique et tu l'as utilisé où ce système ?? J'me suis trop bien amusée à la cavalcade !! Bon, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt.  
  
-Mimi : Oui tu as raison, ce chapitre n'a pas servi à grand chose et je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai mis en fait lol. Moi ?! Une écrivaine de talent ? Je crois que tu exargère un peu lol. Bon, je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
-Saael' : Oui j'ai compris ta review !! Et celle-ci encore !! C'est vrai le comportement de Ron et Hermione n'est pas très ... comment dire ... heu ... enfin t'as compris quoi ! Moi aussi le chapitre 8, je le trouve fleur bleu mais le prochain chapitre sera la fin de l'histoire ( enfin je pense ).  
  
Excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre.  
  
-Steph : Oui tu m'as reviewée pour le chapitre 7 donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tu es la seule à trouver le chapitre 8 bien écrit. Moi même je ne le trouve pas très ... génial. Bon je m'excuse pour le retard du chapitre et j'espère que tu l'aimeras.  
  
Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews.  
  
Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à dire, enfin, j'espère que je n'oublie rien.  
  
Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et maintenant, heu ... je dois dire quoi ??  
  
Big bizou.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	10. La mort de l'être aimé

Titre : Quand Harry rencontre Drago.  
  
Auteur : la-tite-drey  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr  
  
Note de l'auteur : Eh bien, voilà le chapitre 10 ( heu ... oui je sais oui ) avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard. Je n'aurais pas pu faire plus vite désolée ... Et je suis encore désolée ce coup si, c'est réellement le dernier chapitre.  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling ( pour pas changer ... )  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
10. La mort de l'être aimé.  
  
__________________________  
  
-Drago ! Tu es tombé encore plus bas que je ne le croyais possible. Comment as-tu pu sortir avec ce balafré de Potter ?  
  
-Parce que je l'aime.  
  
-Parce que tu l'aimes ? Depuis quand un Malefoy aime les garçons ?  
  
-Est-ce un pêché ? Dit-il sur un ton de défi.  
  
CLAC  
  
La main de Lucius fendit l'air pour atterir sur la joue de Drago.  
  
-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? N'oublie pas que je suis encore et toujours ton père.  
  
-Oh non ! Je n'ai plus de père depuis longtemps, très longtemps.  
  
CLAC  
  
Et la main de Lucius fendit l'air.  
  
-Tu es un vrai désoneur pour notre famille ! Nous devrions t'enlever ce nom, tu n'en es plus digne !  
  
-Oh mais je préférerais encore m'appeller Potter que Malefoy !   
  
-DOLORIS !  
  
Drago s'écroula à terre en hurlant. Mais il essaya de se ressaisir.  
  
** Je suis fort, je peux lui résister ! Il ne va pas m'achever de cette manière !! **  
  
Drago se releva doucement sous les yeux exorbités de son père qui arrêta le sortilège.  
  
-Woaw ! Je vois que tu deviens de plus en plus puissant.  
  
-Bien plus que tu ne le crois !! Doloris !  
  
-Protecsortilium ! Hurla Lucius simultanément. Alors comme ça, le petit vaurien de Drago croit pouvoir faire face à son père ?  
  
-Oui, je le croyais et je le croirer toujours !  
  
-Oh mais je vais vite t'en dissuader ?  
  
-Oh ! Peut-être que tu es puissant mais tu l'es grâce à cet enfoirer de Voldemort. Tu n'es qu'un lâche ...  
  
  
  
CLAC  
  
-Toi qui disais qu'on ne devait tenir qu'avec soi-même, de ne jamais s'allier à quelqu'un d'autre ... Dit Drago qui était partit dans sa lancée.  
  
-Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! C'est fini pour toi Drago !!  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
-Harry, calme-toi !  
  
-Mais comment voulez-vous que je me calme pr.Dumbledore ? C'est comme si je venais de perdre l'être que j'ai toujours aimé !  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas le cas ? Dit quelqu'un qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.  
  
-Sirius ?! Dit Harry en courant dans les bras de son parrain.  
  
-Harry, s.t.p., calme-toi ! ( Harry était effondré en larmes ... comme un 'tit bb, essayé d'imaginer ). Dumbledore, que sait-il passé pour mettre Harry dans un tel état ?  
  
Dumbledore commença son récit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Sirius faisait des mines tristes, outrées, déconfites.  
  
A la fin du récit ...  
  
-Mais Lucius est complètement taré ! S'exclama Sirius.  
  
-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire Sirius. Bon, Harry, on va aller dans la Grande Salle car le souper va commencer.  
  
-Ok. Allons-y.  
  
Et ils s'en allèrent vers la Grande Salle.  
  
La tension était tendue dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Cher élèves, je sais que pour un dîner de Noël, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on aurait pu espérer.  
  
Je souhaiterais quand même faire 1 min de silence pour notre cher Drago Malefoy pour l'aider à lutter contre son père qui, je ne le cache pas, est un mangemort.  
  
Un murmure s'éleva dans la Salle.  
  
-Oui oui, vous avez bien compris. Bon, commençons.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la salle, on entendait même les mouches voler.  
  
** La minute passa **  
  
-Eh bien maintenant, bon appétit ( et les plats se remplirent de nourritures suculantes ... comme par magie ).  
  
Le brouhaha habituel revint dans la salle bien qu'il y reignait quand même une tension.  
  
Puis d'un coup, toute la nourriture disparut ( eh !! Je veux ma nourriture moi !! J'avais pas fini mes cuisses de poulets ... ).  
  
Dumbledore se leva.  
  
-Surtout, rester calme. Les préfets vont vous ramener à vos dortoirs et toi Harry, tu restes ici.  
  
Puis soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent. Les tables s'envolèrent pour aller disparaître dans le ciel magique.  
  
-Que tout le monde aillent se mettre le long des murs.  
  
Chose qui fut faite plus vite que dite.  
  
* POP *  
  
Une chose qui ressemblais à un corps humain dont la tête était masquée atterit au milieu de la salle.  
  
Le coprs était sujet de coupures, d'égratinures, de coups et de sang.  
  
Dumbledore s'avança vers le corps inerte.  
  
Il souleva le masque et essaye de cacher la tête aux élèves.  
  
Mais Harry aperçu quand même une chevelure blonde.  
  
-Drago !! Harla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le corps mort de son petit ami, en larmes.  
  
Il atterit à genoux à côté de son corps et lui prit la main.  
  
-Non Drago ! Ne m'abandonne pas, stp, ne m'abandonne pas !!  
  
Dit-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
  
Un papier tomba de la main de Drago. Harry le prit et le lut tout haut.  
  
Le silence se fit dans la Salle malgré certaines personnes qui sanglotaient devant cette triste scène.  
  
En silence je t'aime  
  
En secret je t'adore  
  
Tu as su me changer  
  
J'ai appris à t'aimer  
  
Si un jour je meur et,   
  
Que tu ouvres mon coeur  
  
Il sera écrit en lettre d'or :   
  
  
  
Je t'aime encore.  
  
Presque toute la salle était en larmes devant le désarois de Harry Potter et la mort de Drago Malefoy ( enfin, surtout les filles ... et moi ... OUIN OUIN )  
  
-Je me vengerai LUCIUS !!!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Voilà !! Alors, comment vous avez trouver ?? Moi, j'en pleurs.  
  
Réponses aux reviews =   
  
-Chen : Désolée mais non, tu n'auras pas une fin heureuse mais j'espère quand même que tu aimeras cette fin. Excuse moi pour le retard de ce chapitre.  
  
-Lululle : Euh ... désolée mais je n'ai fait qu'agraver la situation ... Vraiment désolée.   
  
-Mangafana : J'aurais pu prendre ton idée comme fin mais désolée mais j'avais déjà inscrit la fin dans ma tête. En espérant que tu aimeras quand même encore ma fic.  
  
-Steph : J'espère que tu avais prévu des mouchoirs ou des seaux pour ne pas inonder ton clavier !! Lol, aller, z'espère que tu as quand même aimer ma fic ??  
  
-Saael' : Eh bien dommage pour toi mais ce ne sera pas une Happy End. J'espère que tu vas quand même aimer.  
  
-Cho : C'est sur !! Encore heureux que tu sois là !! Sinon, ma fic n'existerait pas !!  
  
Et bien voilà.  
  
Laisser-moi pleins pleins pleins de reviews ...  
  
Big bizou à tous  
  
la-tite-drey  
  
p.s. : si vous avez une idée pour moi pour une autre fic, n'hésitez pas ... 


End file.
